A Not So Good Glitch
by Sami Marie
Summary: Another finale fix as well as a follow up piece to my one-shot "A Good Glitch"


**Title: A Not So Good Glitch**

**Prompt: ****Six Feet Under****: Terror Starts at Home**

**A/N: This is another finale fix, but it is also sort of a sequel to a one-shot I posted earlier this week **_**A Good Glitch. **_**Therefore you might want to read that one first. Also there will be a third follow up piece to this so I guess you could consider this a mini-series of sorts although I'm posting each as a seperate one-shot. Anyways enjoy as always and do me a favor and leave review.**

**A Not So Good Glitch**

True terror starts at home Emily Prentiss once heard her mother say and since it is also said that home is where the heart is that certainly explained why she felt so terrified when she let herself into her apartment after returning from the case in Ontario. Too many lives had been lost and she knew the whole team had lost a part of themselves at that pig farm.

Maybe she'd feel a little better if Aaron was here with her, like he was most nights since that one night he'd showed up unannounced two months ago. She still wasn't exactly sure what they were yet. She was almost positive they were than friends at this point because friends definitely didn't do some of the things they did. Friends didn't kiss like they did, nor touch like they did when the cases took their toll. However on the other hand they weren't exactly a couple either. They hadn't been on a single date as of yet in fact the only place they were alone together was her apartment. Not once had she gone to his and not once had she met his son.

He wasn't here with her though, instead he'd sent her a text as she was leaving the bullpen saying that he needed to go home for a bit first, but then he would be over. _At least he wasn't staying in his office. _She was thankful for that… but still something wasn't quite right.

To distract her self she finally gave in and grabbed the ice cream out of her fridge, beginning her normal routine without him. One bite later though and suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. Something was indeed very wrong and she knew that she wasn't just imagining it this time as heart continued to race.

Her phone ringing didn't ease her worries and so with her hands shaking she set the ice cream down and picked up the phone, "Hello," Her voice somehow got out.

"Emily its Rossi," A voice not much steadier than hers said.

"What's wrong, Aaron hasn't showed up yet," She said not caring that she was giving away the fact that there was indeed something going on between her and Hotch.

"I know he hasn't," Rossi began to answer not dwelling on what she had just admitted. That was something he could address later but right now they had much bigger problems. "That's why I'm calling actually something happened at his place."

"I'm… I'm on my way." Emily stuttered out after Rossi had fully explained what had happened. That her Aaron had been shot in his own home but he somehow managed to take out Foyet as well before collapsing.

"No sweetheart, you aren't in any condition to drive," Rossi cut in before she could go on. "Morgan's already on his way so just hang tight okay. I'll be here at the hospital."

"Alright," She got out as someone knocked on her door. Hanging up she forgot about the ice cream as she slipped on a pair of flip flops and grabbed her jacket and purse before opening the door.

"He's going to be fine," Was all Morgan said to her as he led her to his SUV.

The way he said it was almost enough to cut through her terror and make her believe that was the truth. However nothing would be fine until she saw him and that fact with her own eyes.

Less than ten minutes later she raced ahead of Morgan and ran to where Rossi awaited news in the waiting room.

"Is he okay," She asked breathlessly.

"Sweetheart take a deep breath," Was all he said at first before Morgan approached them.

Morgan silently repeated the same question to Rossi that Emily had just voiced so he went into more detail, "All I know is that he's in surgery now. The bullet hit an artery in his arm so he lost quite a bit of blood."

"And Foyet," Morgan questioned once he and Rossi both had Emily seated.

"He's dead," Rossi answered.

"Good," Was all Morgan said as he looked over at Emily with concern.

Rossi nodded it was definitely the only good thing to come out of the night so far and then he watched the younger man stand up.

"I'm going to go grab some coffee, do you want anything," Morgan asked.

"That'd be great, get her some tea as well," Rossi answered.

Morgan nodded and took off glad to have something to temporarily do.

A few short minutes later when he arrived back Reid, JJ and Garcia were there as well and the two blondes were surrounding Emily. Therefore he was glad he'd grabbed them all something to drink as well.

Once everyone had their coffee or tea they sat back to await news on Hotch. Emily swore it felt like they did that forever but finally three hours later a guy in scrubs approached them.

"Are you all here for Agent Hotchner," He asked.

"Yes doctor how is he," Rossi said speaking up for the group.

"Remarkably well, considering he was only minutes away from bleeding out," Dr. Thompson answered, "As you know the bullet pierced an artery in his arm, but we were able to repair the damage. We're giving him blood as we speak."

"Can we see him," Emily asked.

The doctor nodded, "He's getting moved to a room any minute now. In fact he's been asking for someone named Emily since they brought him in, is she here?"

"That's me," Emily said rising to her feet and looking around at the rest of the team.

"Go ahead sweetheart," Rossi urged as the rest of the group nodded.

"Okay," she said with a small smile before following the doctor.

_**Hotch's hospital room…**_

"Aaron," Emily said softly as she pulled a chair up close to his bed and clasped his hand in hers.

"Emily," He spoke as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah I'm here," She said leaning over and kissing him gently on lips.

He returned her kiss before saying, "I kind of ruined your routine again didn't I?"

Emily laughed softly this one wasn't as good of a glitch in her routine as the last one. "You'll just have to make it up to me when you're all better," Was all she said though, "But for now you just rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

His only answer was to let his eyes flutter close once again.

_**4 hours later…**_

Emily having dosed off finally two hours before came awake with a start when she heard him cry out, "No deal."

Squeezing his hand she leaned over and kissed his brow hoping that would soothe him out of his nightmare. It didn't work though because he was back home reliving the terror of what had happened.

"Aaron, it's me... your okay, it's over," She said squeezing his hand a little harder. She repeated it a few more times before it finally got through and he opened his eyes.

"Emily," He asked sleepily.

"I'm here Aaron, it's alright," She reassured him as she climbed into the bed the best she could.

Leaning into her he settled back down and soon they were both asleep once again.

In each others arms that's exactly how the team found them the next morning when they ducked their head's in.

Emily knew they were trying to be quiet but they still woke her and so she slipped out of Aaron's grip before coming over to greet them. "Good morning."

"Hey we just wanted check on him and to see if you wanted anything," JJ greeted back.

"I should probably eat something," Emily said out loud in answer after informing him that he'd had a nightmare earlier.

"No problem doll face," Garcia popped up in usual fashion, "Hot stuff and I here are going to grab some real breakfast for everyone."

The blonde tech then proceeded to give Emily a hug before dragging a tired Morgan off with her.

While those two were gone Rossi informed her that after breakfast Morgan and him were going to take care of all of the paperwork that needed to be filed about the shooting and that JJ was going to Hotch's apartment cleaned up and ready for him to return to if he wanted when he was released.

Two days later when he was released Hotch insisted on returning to his apartment rather than going to Emily's. After a brief argument Emily gave in and went with him to his apartment with him since he still needed someone to take care of him until he got the full usage of his arm back. Not exactly how she imagined going home with him for the first time, but it would have to do for now.


End file.
